cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenger (Tiberian Twilight)
Basic CC4 avenger bluetib.png With Blue Tiberium Core |faction = Nod Offense Class |role = Main battle tank |useguns = Cannon |usearmor = Medium |tier = 1 |hp = 950 |shield = None |energy = None |armortype = Medium |cost = 6 CP |time = 0:12 |produced = Nod Offense Crawler |req = Rank 1 |groundattack = 61 |cooldown = 3 seconds |landspeed = Medium |range = Medium |sight = Medium |ability = *Drops mines on death. *Blue Tiberium Core: Upgrades Damage and Additional Mines |upgrades = Range boost Speed boost Accuracy boost }} The Avenger is Nod's main battle tank during the events of the Ascension Conflict. Background Whilst the Scorpion Mk. I was directly outplaced by Gideon in favor of a more specialized Mk. II version, the role of MBT was taken over by the rugged, box-shaped Avenger. A true main battle tank, the Avenger is the mainstay of Nod offense-class armor divisions—being crewed with the most dauntless and hardened of the Brotherhood's tank pilots. Its low profile, sturdy build and compact frame is reminiscent of Second Tiberium War Tick Tanks, but this time, thanks to Nod's advancements in armor technology: the Avenger is able to beat any of its GDI equivalents in a contest of resilience—it has the highest health of any Tier 1 vehicle in service during the Fourth Tiberium War. The Avenger is equipped with a large-caliber advanced anti-tank cannon, which gives it more than enough firepower to easily dispose of any enemy medium armour: be it Titans, Wolves or Sheppard Tanks. In-game Before the Avatar is available at Tier 3, the Avenger is the only cannon-equipped unit in the Nod Offense Class arsenal, and hence: their only true counter against units with Medium-type armour. Whilst this ensures its widespread deployment, fortunately for Nod commanders—the Avenger is a very reliable frontline assault tank: its sturdy frame, fearless crew and powerful cannon make it a formidable threat to enemy armor forces. All Avengers carry a landmine at the rear of the vehicle. When the Avenger is destroyed, the landmine is automatically armed and released: a final contribution to the war effort even after their destruction—denying access to positions that they died defending. When upgraded with a Blue Tiberium Core, it gains an improved cannon and extra mines to be dropped on death—increasing its firepower and making the act of destroying them an even more foreboding omen for the enemies. An achievement can be earned if the player uses the Avenger's mines to destroy several units. Quotes Creation *''Avenger reporting!'' *''Avenger on-site!'' *''We're at your disposal!'' Select *''Avenger, come in?'' *''Okay, is everything loaded?'' *''Ready to move!'' *''Just waiting on orders.'' *''Ready sir!'' Moving *''We'll hold that position!'' *''Come on!'' *''No waiting around!'' *''Let's hit it!'' *''Okay, you heard him!'' *''Taking that location!'' *''Certainly!'' *''Pressing forward!'' *''We're on it!'' Attacking *''Cannon on target!'' *''Got it, he's next!'' *''Drive 'em back!'' *''Hit 'em, hit 'em!'' *''Push!'' *''Let's finish 'em off!'' *''Another one!'' Move to Attack *''Moving in!'' *''Engaging all targets!'' *''Fasten it up, men!'' *''Alright, cut the chatter!'' *''They're right there!'' *''Let's put it to 'em!'' *''Positioning for engagement!'' *''Yes sir, preparing to attack!'' In Combat *''They can't hold up forever!'' *''We gotta keep pushing!'' *''Don't look back!'' *''We got 'em where we want 'em!'' *''We're in combat, sir!'' *''We got your back!'' *''Firing until you say otherwise!'' Taking Fire *''You guys holding up?'' *''It's a warzone!'' *''It's getting serious down here!'' *''Taking fire!'' *''Don't worry, we're not going anywhere!'' *''Was that another hit we just took?'' Retreating *''Dropping back!'' *''Full reverse!'' *''Pull the lines back!'' Gallery CNC4_Avenger_In-game.png|Avengers in-game Avenger.png|Render References Category:Tanks Category:Tiberian Twilight vehicles